Anchoring is a construction method used to support structures by anchors in various geotechnical and construction applications, such as building up bridges, plants, dams, or tunnels. Various types of anchors are currently in use for structure support. Among them, permanent anchors may be employed for slope stabilization. These types of anchors, in use, are usually inserted into ground holes formed in a slope.
A permanent anchor typically includes a fixed anchor part, a free anchor part, and an anchor head. In such a configuration, the fixed anchor part is positioned near the bottom of the ground hole in the slope, and the free anchor part is positioned from above the fixed anchor part to the top surface of the slope. The anchor head secures the anchor to the slope. A pullout rod may be connected to the permanent anchor.
In a typical anchoring process using a permanent anchor, the anchor is inserted into a ground hole formed in a slope. The pullout rod is strained from outside the slope. The ground hole is then filled with a filler material such as mortar or concrete, and the filler is hardened. The pullout rod exposed to the outside of the slope is fastened to a position by way of a pressing plate, for instance. In order to create a strong tensile force, the anchor should be able to “bite” into the inner wall of the ground hole.